


Let's Get Drunk and Watch the Stars

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen, Puppy Love, Summer Camp, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis has some idea's about how they should spend the last day of camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Drunk and Watch the Stars

“Let’s get drunk and watch the stars.”

“Lapis that sounds like the absolute opposite of what I want to do.” Peridot put her foot down.

“Alright, you can watch me have an actual good time.”

“I’ll watch Miss Diamond eat you alive.”

“Whatever Peridot, it’s the last day of camp, we can’t just not have a little summer excitement. All I’ve done so far is make ten lanyards.” Lapis fiddles with a lanyard in her hand, gesturing to it.

“Stop making lanyards!” She swatted it out of her hands as they walk.

She knelt on the ground and picked it up, “rude.”

They travel down the dark path on soft feet, the unlit cabins surround them and Lapis and Peridot exchange harsh whispers.

“Couldn’t we just sleep?” Peridot whines.

“I’d much rather watch the stars. And get drunk.”

“How is that fun?”

She shrugged, “I’ve never done it before.”

Peridot rolled her eyes, “I may be your camp buddy, but I’m not finding the expiration date for this _brilliant idea_.”

“Please, if you lose me Miss Diamond will be even more pissed. Plus, two days ago you were saying how glad you were to meet me.” She reminds her smugly.

Peridot didn't answer that, she was never going to live that down.

“It’s been a long summer.” She explained, “we all say things.” She stares into the distance pointedly.

“Shh! Look.” Lapis points at two camp counselors walking down the path below them on the slanted hill.

“Amethyst, we have to check on the girls in an hour.” The shrill voice of Pearl pipes up. Both Peridot and Lapis duck on the ground.

“C’mon, it’s the last day, have a little fun.” She elbows the tall girl, “everyone says you don’t what that is.”

“I know what fun is!” She defends.

“I know that.” Peridot can’t make out their faces but she could just sense the grin on Amethyst’s face and eyebrow quirk.

“Oh, haha,” Pearl chuckled as Amethyst says something else, and Peridot felt embarrassed enough for the both of them and their abstract flirting.

Their conversation faded into the other side of camp and Lapis started to creep forward again.

“This is perfect.” She whispers.

“Perfect like a sore tooth.”

“Shush, they’re all out, the jackpot of sneaking around.”

“I can’t believe I’m the clod this time, going along with stupid plans I know are stupid.”

“Blah, blah,” Lapis mimics her and then blows a rasberry with the back of her hand, "that's you." She stuck her tongue out at her.

“Besides, relax,” Lapis patted her shoulder, “I’m not going to let us get caught.”

Peridot reluctantly padded after Lapis as she approached the last cabin on the left.

“Are we really gonna get this?” She wanted to reinforce her doubt.

“Trust me. I’m light on my feet.” She dances around gingerly and then shoves her lanyard into Peridot’s hands.

“Keep this safe. And then just stand there, 'buddy.'” She ruffles Peridot’s hair with her hand, Peridot leans backward.

“What was that for?”

“Good luck! For me.” She winks at her, probably, and turned to the window. She half expected her to sashay through the window in a flourish of grandiosity.

She actually just stood a foot away and fiddled with the screen. It popped off after several long minutes, she grins widely.

“Wow.” Peridot commented dryly.

“It’s off, that's all that matters Peridork.”

“Jasper wants her insult back.”

“Watch my back!” She starts hoisting herself through the narrow window, pushing off the sill and swinging her legs up and over.

Peridot looks off into space and imagines her cot fondly, soft pillows, safe blankets, she regrets waking up Lapis and telling her she was bored.

Her body tenses when a pair of lights in the distance come to her attention, like the bright glowing eyes of a cat on the prowl.

“Lapis!” She squeaks.

“I’m almost done.”

“No, no, someone is actually coming.”

“Come on, don’t mess with me.”

“Why would I??” Lapis must sense the panic in her voice as her foot steps become hurried. “This isn’t worth it.” Peridot was at the window, about to pull Lapis out by the scruff if she had to, when Lapis leaps out with a clear bottle of brown liquid in hand.

“Let’s go!” She expresses as the lights draw closer.

Peridot grabs her elbow and pulled her into a jog out into where ever.

They end up running into the inky black woods, surrounded by pine trees and cricket chirps. Lapis runs ahead of her, laughing while she skipped in front of the other girl.

"Woo-hoo! Victory for campers, counselors zero."

“You’re way too happy about this.” She remarks when they slow down in a moonlit clearing.

“C’mon Peri! This is the last night before I have to go back to Sanfran and you back to whatever part of the arctic you get holed up in.” Lapis plops herself down on a nearby rock.

“Northern Maine.”

“See? Opposite sides of the world.” She twirls the drink curiously.

Peridot approaches and senses the worry in Lapis’s voice.

“We have skype.”

“With the penguins? That’s cool.”

“Oh please, I’m surprised you know what penguins are, city girl.”

“City girl, really?” She laughs “unbelievable.” She pushes on Peridot’s shoulder playfully. Peridot chuckles a little too until Lapis takes the first gulp of the liquor. Lapis shudders.

“Eeh.” She bites her lip.

“Are you really going to drink all of that?” Peridot asks skeptically.

“Weeell. Hopefully not alone.” She shakes the bottle in front of Peridot’s face.

“Ugh, what if my mom smells it on me?”

“We can both go to military school together then!”

“Oh god.”

“You’d look good in green.”

“Don’t even…” she says with feeling, “you’re really set on us staying friends?” Peridot eyes her.

Lapis takes a swig of the bottle and then stares back at her, “you have to admit we had some good times. The volleyball match was a riot.”

“I got hit in the face five times and you kept distracting the other team with weird faces. Jasper almost threw a gasket.”

“Hilarious.” Peridot quirks a smile.

“It’s lucky counselor Garnet was on our team, we would have been beaten so badly.”

“You can say that again. See? Good times.” Lapis offers her it again.

Peridot fixedly examines the bottle in Lapis’s hand, it was large and rounded at the bottom with a skinny neck on top.

“Okay.” She concedes, “one sip of it.”

“Yes! Summer hijinks, check.” She hands her the drink. Peridot sniffs it, twirling the liquid inside, peering inside the top. She’s unimpressed by the bittersweet smell.

“Okay, Peri, if you’re just going to take it on date and get to know it, I’ll just ferment my own beer in the corner here until your done.”

“I’m preparing!” She gives it another sniff before throwing her head back along with the liquid.

It was a surprisingly sweet, a dessert liquor she guessed, with a musky aftertaste.

“Ek.” She frowns and sticks her tongue out.

“I know. It’s a lot to get used to.”

“It’s gross is what is.”

“Take another sip! The buzz will kick in shortly, I’m already feeling it.” She leans on her arms and peers upwards.

Peridot takes another deep gulp of the heavy brew. She swears she feels a little tickle in the back of her head.

“Look at the stars.” Lapis breaths as she tilts backwards, her hair tousled by the breeze and cheeks illuminated by the dim moon. “They’re so bright.”

Peridot goes ahead and looks at the sky. She tries to take it in, they were expansive, twinkling, unbound. It was thousands of brilliant dots clustered and laced throughout the sky like a giant poked holes in a black sheet of paper.

“Stars.” She affirms, it was something. “Don’t see those in Sanfran do you?”

“No way,” her eyes stay fixated upwards. She kicks Peridot lightly from her perch on the rock, “I’m a city slicker remember?” She says in a thick accent. Peridot chuckles very briefly to herself.

“You should see stuff like this in winter.” She says softly, “it’s all a blurry white out.”

“Maybe I’ll visit.” Lapis and Peridot’s eyes meet, the gap between them yawns widely and makes itself felt. Peridot shifts uncomfortably.

“I’ll get the snow planes ready now.”

“Good. But first,” Lapis slides off the rock and right next to Peridot, “now that I have you all liquored up.” 

"Uh, murder or pregnancy?" She guesses sarcastically.

"Maybe later. But first," She takes the bottle from Peridot's hand and drinks it, "embarrassing stories.”

Peridot groans, “haven’t you see enough of those at camp? I lost my swimsuit bottoms in the lake on the first day.”

“Oh my God, that was sweet.”

“I got so pruny looking for those.”

“And who fished them out?”

“You.” She murmurs grudgingly.

“Who?”

“A waterlogged crybaby who kicked a log and scared herself.” She crosses her arms.

“Okay, good, you remember,” Peridot groans again. “But you never told me the full story of 8th grade graduation.”

“I”m going to need another drink. Maybe a stronger one.” She slurs slightly as the buzz starts to kick in.

“Alright, alright, alright. Slumber party secrets.” She smiles like the Cheshire cat in the dark.

“You see this scar on my leg?” Peridot begins, “Well, Jimmy Jackson asked me if I wanted to know if I could fix his phone during the ceremony, of course I told him to piss off, but…”  
Peridot told her the story of how Jimmy Jackson tripped her on stage and no one caught it and Peridot made the biggest fuss of her life at graduation.

Lapis nods along and ‘awes’ in all the right places, Peridot remembered why she’d partnered at camp with this girl to begin with.

“And it bled. And someone cried, and that’s how I graduated 8th grade.”

“Cool.”

“What?”

“Total blackmail material.” Peridot nudges her with her knee,

“Oh no, you’re turn, or else _you_ have to finish the whole bottle and we see where that leads.” Peridot pokes her in the side, she is red in the face slightly.

“Fine, fine, but let me preface this by saying Health class is weird for everyone when they take it…”

Lapis and her exchange more embarrassing stories, passing the bottle back and forth and going over insulting teachers, periods going haywire, their parents picking them up.

“And he just shouts, ‘Lapi-tap!’ At the top of his lungs.”

Peridot laughs sloppily, really laughs, as she feels a little light inside.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but you’re the one who made her wear a leotard to school for ‘efficiency’ sake.”

“Only now and then! When mom skipped laundry day.”

Lapis grins at her, “and always skipped hair day I take it.”

“This is cool.” She sniffs while threading her fingers through her upright hair.

“Suuuure.”

“Ugh, at least I don’t have a blue-look-at-me hairstyle.”

“Your's is a hedgehog! We both have look-at-me haircuts.”

“Yeah…I guess so.” They pause and they breathing seems to sink up, the light in Lapis’s eyes and Peridot fingers resting on her.

Lapis claps her hands together excitedly, “next topic!”

“What?” She asked flatly.

Lapis gives a sneaky look, “A party class." She pauses, "Romance.”

“No way.”

“Pfft, it’s a sleepover Peri, this is always where it ends up.”

“I guess I just don’t go to enough of those.” She looks off into the woods.

“Well...I’ll show you then.” Lapis grabs her hands in her own and draws her attention, “you start with the basics.”

“Basic training I hope. Let’s go back to the military school idea.” She tries to change the topic.

“Who do you like?” She begins teasingly.

“Myself. My hamster, Dorito.”

"No, a real person, not a short girl with an iphone complex.”

“I’m taller than you.”

"Uh, no.”

“Yeah, I am.” She says slowly.

“Slander, stand up, right now.” Lapis jumps to her feet and pulls Peridot up with her.

“Alright, okay.” She gives in and they stand face to face.

“I just had my growth spurt.” She brags easily.

“Were you 4 feet before?”

“Look.” Peridot takes her hand and leads it just above Lapis’s head, demonstrating the slight height difference.

“You’re slanting your hand.” She pouts.

“Don’t be a sore shorty, I” she pauses when she feels Lapis’s breath on cheek ever so gently. Her eyes are led forward, she is inches from Lapis, standing closer than ever to measure their heights, their eyes make contact like lightning bugs, brief and luminescent.

“I’m drunk.” Lapis suddenly says with a high pitched unnatural laugh and she sways.

“So?”

“So. Next question.” Neither of them move, it feels like the night is holding its breath, she waits for the question.

“What is it?” She prompts.

“Have you ever been kissed?"

“Have you?” Peridot returns without answering.

“No.” She confirms ever so softly, they pause and halt and can feel each others heart beats at the end of their fingertips. “Do you think they’ll make fun of us? In high school I mean.” Lapis asks nervously, vulnerably.

“Maybe. I haven’t been yet.”

“Smartass.” Lapis is staring her in the eye.

"Are you worried?" She asks tensely.

"A little, it's high school." Her eyes dart downwards, they seem to draw closer.

"You'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but," She frowns slightly, “would you like to?”

"What?"

“Someone to, you know... so they won’t make fun of you.”

"You mean," She looks up shyly through lashes. "I think...I would. If that someone wanted to.”

Lapis leans forward, Peridot goes in to meet her mouth. They close their eyes and fireworks go off like exploding supernovas. It’s very short, almost like it never happened.

“GIRLS!” A voice shouts, they break apart immediately, fumbling downwards in the dark to evade oncoming lights. A flashlight shines into her face, Peridot covers her eyes blindly and tries to stumble forward.

“Pearl?” She asks.

“What are you two doing in the middle of the woods drinking juice?” Amethyst asks curiously, casually.

“Uh,”

“Juice?!” Lapis exclaims, very surprised, and her eyes going wide. "But I felt..." They exchange a look, Peridot puts her head in her hands.

"We made it all up." She cringes, “Juice!” It was certainly summer hijinks.

“You two have to get back to camp immediately. You’re lucky it’s the last day or else you’d be in a lot more trouble.” Pearl goes off in a tangent as she leads them back.

"Juice, I can't believe it, and I said, and did, oh." Lapis mumbles to herself as she looks on ahead.

"At least we're going home before they could can really do anything to us." Peridot comments.

"Yeah." Lapis says dejectedly, "going." She stops walking for a second, staring at the rocky path. Peridot pauses too, drawing nearer to stand by her, motionless. Then Lapis saddles up closer, "Skype me everyday, okay?” She whispers.

“I will.” She confirms. Lapis leans in and kisses her on the cheek, like a feathers touch, and then runs up ahead. Peridot goes red in the face, “I will!” She calls a little louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wrote in the middle of the night last night, I seem to have a weird habit of writing lapidot when I can't sleep, #insomnia sucks
> 
> Aside from that I feel like there's more to the story?? But this is what I have rn


End file.
